Lies & Deceit
by FeloriaForever
Summary: "And why would I cheat on Ron. I love him." "Because no matter how many times you say you love that Weasel, we both know you want me instead."
1. Chapter 1

Here I was, eighteen years later. I was married to Ron and we had two lovely children. Everyone said we were a great couple. We had no quarrels with each other and that everything was perfect with our two kids. Well that was false. Things weren't going so great with me and Ron. In fact, I thought of me and Ron as over. I knew about Ron and his affairs but I kept it quiet for the sake of the kids and so that we seemed like the family we were to everyone on the outside. We were living a lie and no one knew about it. I was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. Once finished, I called everyone down. Rose, who was ten and Hugo, who was eight came running down the stairs of our house.

"Morning mum" They chorused.

"Good Morning" I put the plate of pancakes on the table, along with the tub of ice cream and maple syrup. They dug right in grabbing what they could before it was all gone. I walked over to the staircase and called out Ron's name again. I suspected he wasn't home but I put up the pretence for Rose and Hugo. The cover story was that Harry and him were on some important case, really important, so they may have to pull some all-nighters. Which translated that while I'm meant to be at work, I can screw some girl all day and then stay the night and screw her again. I was upset about how he could possibly think this was okay but over the years, I perfected my poker face and kept what I knew to myself. I only ever cried in private, whenever I was alone. The only other person who did know was Twiglet; our house elf. She was always there for me and kept my secret. I remember when she found me crying and I ended up spilling it all out to her. She was angry at Ron but I asked her not to tell and she agreed. I went back down and found Ron sitting at the table with Rose and Hugo. He must have apparated back while I was upstairs.

"Good Morning Ron" I said sweetly with a fake smile. He turned and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Good Morning Mione" I sat down next to him and place a few pancakes on my plate.

"How was work?" I ask

"Good, good. Harry got a lead. We believe we've found where some of the remaining Death Eaters are hiding so we have to travel to Russia. We'll be back in a few days though."

"That's good. And if you catch them, you won't have to pull any more all-nighters."

"I hope so. Well I should be going." He kisses my cheek again and hugs the children. I pick up the empty plates and put them in the sink for them to be washed.

"Alright, now you two get ready for school. We leave in twenty minutes."

* * *

While Rose and Hugo are at school, I do a little shopping for the Rose. Her birthday is coming up so I was buying her present. She had been hinting at me that she would like Quidditch of the Ages. She couldn't wait to join the Gryffindor team and be Chaser. She and Ron used to practice outside but that was before Ron decided to cheat on me. Now she practiced on her own.

"Well well if it isn't Granger, oh wait no its Weasley now isn't it?" I knew that snarky voice anywhere. I turned around and there he was. Draco Malfoy.

"Yes it is. Now what do you want Malfoy."

"I want something and I want you to help me."

"And why would I help you. A Death Eater." As soon as I said it, I was pushed into the book stall behind me. A few books toppled to the ground.

"I am no Death Eater. And I can give you something you want." He snarled.

"And how would you know what I want?" I pushed him off and started to pick the books of the ground. As I was doing so he, leant down and whispered in my ear.

"You want Weasley to stop cheating on you and be a faithful husband." The books fell out of my hand.

"Ron isn't cheating on me. Loves me and I love him." I picked up the books again and put them away.

"Lie all you want Granger but you know that isn't true. Besides by helping me out, you can turn the tables on him."

"And why would I cheat on Ron. I love him."

"Because no matter how many times you say you love that Weasel, we both know you want me instead. I know you remember." I remember alright. That one horrible memory I was cursed to remember. It was after I found out my parents died and I got myself so drunk that I slept with Malfoy who was there pretending to comfort.

"I was drunk out of my mind and you took advantage of me."

"You came on to me and you loved every minute of it Granger."

"And how exactly do me cheating with you help you."

"Because I want out of a marriage and the only way is if She divorces me."

"Can't you just divorce her?"

"Granger, if I could do that, I wouldn't be asking you for help? And they call the brightest witch of our age."

"Okay fine, so you want out of the marriage?"

"Yes and if she finds out I'm cheating, she'll divorce me. Now are you going to help or not?"

"I'll think about alright. Now will you leave me alone?"

"You have until tomorrow to give me your answer. Call me on this number." He handed me a card with his number and walked out of the store.

* * *

After I brought Rose's present, I went to visit Ron at the Ministry. I wanted to surprise him. I walked to his office and opened the door silently so he wouldn't hear me. There he was against the wall, pounding some girl's brain out. I didn't deserve this and wouldn't put up with it anymore. I closed the door and apparated away to visit Ginny. So here I was, standing outside 12 Grimmauld Place. The door opened and Ginny stood there with a milk bottle in hand. Her smile dropped when she saw me.

"Hermione, what's wrong." She ushered me inside and into the kitchen. She was about to feed Emma; they're 1 year old baby. Putting the milk bottle down she put on the kettle.

"Hermione sit down and tell me what's wrong." I breathed a few times and answered

"Ron's cheating on me." I burst into tears again.

"WHAT!" she screamed

"I wanted to take him out to lunch cause he's been working so hard on that case with Harry. But when I got to his office, I saw him pounding away at some girl. They were both naked and…" I rested my head in my hands

"What case? Harry's been on leave so that he can stay home to help me talk care of Emma. He's at Burrow now with James and Albus but they'll be back soon." She got up to pour the boiling water into the cups with bags of tea hanging from them.

"So you mean it's been going on for weeks then?" I cried harder. I felt Ginny sit down and rub my back

"I knew my brother was never good enough for you." Just then the fireplace went green and Harry and his kids popped out. He noticed Ginny first then me.

"Hello Hermione, always nice to see you." He said

"Harry, we need to talk. Albus, James will you go upstairs please" Ginny said

"What no way! We want to hang out with Aunt Mione too." Ginny gave them a stern look and they ran down the hall up the stairs.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"It seems that you've been on a case looking for Death Eaters." Harry looked shocked

"Ginny what are you talking about? I haven't had a case in weeks. You know that." I dropped my head again.

"I thought so. Hermione says that you and Ron are on some case tracking Death Eaters. I'm guessing that was Ron's cover for cheating on Hermione."

"Whoa what! Did you just say that Ron's been cheating on Hermione? He wouldn't do that. He loves her."

"If he loves me, then why would he continuously cheat on me?" I scream at Harry.

"Harry you need to talk some sense into him before you beat him up." Ginny said.

"No Ginny, he can't know that I know. It would ruin our family. Rose and Hugo still look up to him. They'd be forced to choose sides."

"Hermione, you family is already ruined. Ron ruined it the day he cheated on you." Ginny protested.

"Please, just let me talk to him when I get the chance. I'll make sure that Rose and Hugo aren't in the house. Just please don't say anything to him."

"Alright, but if he tries to came over, no promises how I'll act towards him." I smile at Ginny. We continue talking but keep away from the topic of Ron. Soon it's time to go. Once I'm out the door, I put out my phone and call Draco.

"So did it work?"

"Like a charm? They hate him. Ginny wants to pummel him to the ground. So what's the next step?"

"We work on the cheating part. You start acting horrible towards Ron but be subtle enough so that he gets the message. Act as if you just found out he's cheated on. But if you're in front of your kids, be super nice. It will put him off. I'll talk to you again later." The call drops and I put my phone away. Time to play the little good wife, bad wife routine.

* * *

**So what do you think. Love it, hate it. Please review. No flames please but constructive criticism is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since I made that deal with Draco. It felt weird calling him by his first name after calling him Malfoy for eighteen years. So far I had been the sweet housewife that he wanted, but that was about to change. Time to be the bad wife. I walk into the kitchen, making enough for everyone. Last night Ron had requested _sweetly _that make scrambled eggs and bacon. After eighteen years of eating junk food and nothing healthy I'm surprised he hasn't died of a heart attack. His arteries must be clogged with cholesterol. Anyway I finished cooking and dished out Rose and Hugo's plates. I filled my own plate with food and sat down starting to eat.

"Uh Hermione, aren't you forgetting something?" I looked at him innocently and smile.

"No, I don't think so." I went back to eating my breakfast ignoring him. Finally he got up and dished his own plate. Minutes later I had finished my plate and so had the children. I cleaned their plates and put them away. I went back to grab Ron's plate which annoyed him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" I asked turning back to face him. He was looking at his plate which I caught on to.

"Oh were you not finished?" He produced a small smile thinking he finally got to me.

"No, I w–"

"Good" I interrupted him and turned back to clean his plate.

"You should get ready Ron. You don't want to miss your flight." I walked back upstairs to get ready for my meeting with Draco. Ron soon joined me in our bedroom. Once I was finished, I went back downstairs to drop the kids off at school not bothering to say goodbye or to have a nice time on his trip. Once I had I apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted me and directed me to the table where Draco was sitting.

"Can I get you anything Mrs Weasley?" Tom asked me. I shook my head and he left.

"So how is Weasel?" Draco asked me once we were alone.

"Still cheating on me. He leaves today for his 'work' trip."

"Good, now we can work on my part of the deal." He passed me a white envelope which beared the symbol of Quidditch. Inside was a pass to the Quidditch World Cup."

"I bought this for you so that you and I can be seen mingling at the game. The Daily Prophet will have many photographers there. Old Enemies acting like Old Friends. They'll eat it up and will be in the paper. Astoria will see it and go ballistic. Why would I be having a decent conversation with Granger?"

"Ok, I'll have to drop Hugo and Rose of at the Burrow so that I can go. I'll say that Ron and I are going out for dinner alone."

"Good, and dress appropriate. I need Astoria not only to be mad but also jealous in a way. So wear your most attractive clothes, like backless Halter tops, Skinny jeans and high heels. No flats. What you wore back in Hogwarts won't do. I'll see you on tomorrow."

* * *

I still had five hours before I had to pick up Rose and Hugo so I went shopping. I went to Muggle London instead and entered several stores. I had finished on top with a criss-cross halter neck top, a pair of skinny jeans that glittered diamantes at the bottom and black heels that laced up around my leg. The heels were 2 inches high. I apparated home and out my new clothes away. As soon as I had down that, I apparated to the burrow. Molly was the first to greet me.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you again. Come in."

"Actually, I can't stay Molly. I only popped in to see if you could watch Rose and Hugo for me this Sunday. Ginny and I have plans for a girl's night out. Ron hasn't been home early enough recently so I can't ask him."

"Of course. I'd love to take care of them for you. I haven't seen them in a while. You girls have fun."

"Thank you Molly, I'll bring them over around six. Bye" I apparated back to the house and looked at the time. It was one-thirty. Rose and Hugo would be having lunch right now. I sat down and continued reading my book. Finally it was three o'clock. I apparated to school. Rose saw me and ran towards me with Hugo trailing behind.

"Hey mum" Rose greeted me.

"Hey Rosy" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She linked her hand with me and Hugo did the same. Soon enough we were home.

* * *

Finally Sunday rolled around and it was nearing six. I had told both Rose and Hugo that they would be having dinner with Grandma Weasley. Once I had dropped the off, I came back home and got ready. My new outfit was nothing like the clothes I had in the wardrobe. I applied a light layer of makeup and was ready. Draco had told me to meet him outside the Leaky Cauldron just to go over what would happen. I would meet him at the bar while waiting for the game to start. We would apparated to different entries to the stadium as to not raise suspicion. I arrived and went straight towards the bar. Once there I ordered a Sauvignon Blanc. There were camera's flashing everywhere.

"Can I join you?" I knew it was Draco. Well time to start acting.

"Sure." I turned to face him and Draco's expression changed

"Granger?"

"It's Weasley now Malfoy." Draco sat down next to me and ordered a Cruiser.

"Ah yes, I remember seeing in the Daily Prophet that you too got married. Do you have any kids?"

"Two. One girl and one boy. You?" I could see camera's flashing in our direction.

"No I don't have any kids. I couldn't imagine raising a child." I noticed his eyes were traveling my body, maybe it was part of his act. He did want to make Astoria jealous.

"Malfoy, what are you starring at?"

"Oh, it's just your clothes. You never wore this style at school if my memory serves correct."

"Yes, I never wore this in school, but recently I got bored with my style. I always wore long skirts and long sleeved t shirts. I decided it was time for a change. So how have you been?"

"I've been well thank you. My friend Theodore Nott, is getting married to Astoria's little sister Daphne. Theo made me his Best Man in his wedding." I was enjoying this. Having a decent conversation with Draco. But his was probably only being nice for the cameras. Someone on speaker called out asking people to please take their seats.

"Well enjoy the game Hermione." Draco got up and left. As soon as he did, the camera's disappeared. The game went well. Bulgaria won against Germany. It was a fun night. Now all I had to do was wait for the paper.

* * *

There it was front page. A moving picture of me and Draco enjoying our drinks and conversing like normal people. Under the picture read the caption.

_Age old enemies or lifelong friends._

_Last night Draco Malfoy and Hermione Weasley were caught at the Quidditch World Cup. The Daily Prophet was very surprised to find these to near each other and not threating to hex the other. Have they put their past their behind them? Are they looking towards the future as friends? Continue on page 3 _

I turned to page three. There was there photo of us together and individual one with each of us smiling. The article talked more about how we wanted to be friends. Draco gave quote to the reporters saying "I feel really bad about how I acted back in school. I was a real jerk and I want to make up for it now. Hopefully, Hermione and I can become good friends". Underneath was another article about me.

_Out with the old and in with the New. Hermione Weasley shows off the new her. Our reporters heard Hermione confessing to Draco Malfoy that she was tired of wearing the same old clothes and wanted to change. Well Hermione, we're excited to see this new change and can't wait to see what you wear next._

* * *

"How could you be talking to her?!" Astoria screamed at me, throwing the paper down. Mission accomplished.

"I talked to Hermione because I wanted to. You may not have changed your views about blood status but I have. She's a great person when you get to know her. I had a nice time talking to her. Besides, I was horrible to her in school and I'm going to change that. I've put my past behind me." The funny thing it's true. I had thought about it a lot last night. We may have been acting but I actually had a nice time with her. It would be nice to have her as a friend.

"You're insane! She's a Mudblood! Pure bloods don't mix with mudbloods." She stormed out of the room and I cringed. It hurt to hear to hear that name and yet I had called her that many times during our schooling years.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I looked around and found Linda sleeping next to me. Memories of last night come flooding back to me. I fucked her hard. Picking up my phone, I notice I had a message from Harry.

_You need to see this. I still can't believe it. _

There was an attachment of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of Hermione and….Draco Malfoy.

_Age old enemies or lifelong friends._

_Last night Draco Malfoy and Hermione Weasley were caught at the Quidditch World Cup. The Daily Prophet was very surprised to find these to near each other and not threating to hex the other. Have they put their past their behind them? Are they looking towards the future as friends? Continue on page 3 _

"**WHAT!" **

* * *

**DUN DUN DA!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ronnie, what the problem?" Linda said behind me using her stupid nickname. At least it wasn't as bad as Won-Won.

"Nothing, go back to bed. I'll join you shortly. I just need to run an errand." I said turning around to face her. She was sitting up so her full breasts were facing him. Moving her legs, she straddled his lap; her hands caressing his face.

"Well hurry back. I don't know about you but I want a repeat of last night. You are amazing."

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from. I'll be back before you know it and ready to rock your world." I pushed her off my lap and got dressed. As soon as I was ready, I went down to the Hotel Lobby and Flooed to see Harry. Thankfully Harry was on leave so no one knew but Hermione about the cases and work trips. I stepped out of the fireplace only to realise I was still in the hotel. Odd, I wondered why Harry's wards were blocked against me. I tried again and once more I landed in the hotel's fireplace. I wasn't going to waste time trying to Floo there so I decided to apparated to Grimmauld Place. Once I knocked on the door, James opened it. His smile turned into a frown.

"Hey Uncle Ron" He said coldly. What was he mad about? I said it wasn't about me but I had a feeling it was.

"Hey James, is your dad around?"

"He is, but I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to you." He answered. Why wouldn't Harry want to talk to me?"

"James; who's at the door?" I heard Harry ask

"Uncle Ron" There was silence after James answered but finally I heard footsteps. Harry came into view and stood at the door.

"James, go back inside. Your uncle and I need to talk." James left and Harry closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" Harry looked mad. What had I done to offend him?

"I came to talk about what you sent me. Hermione at a Quidditch game with Malfoy? What was she thinking? Talking to a ferret like him."

"I think the same thing about you. What on earth where you thinking when you decided to do that to Hermione? She loves you?"

"What are you going on about Harry?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now leave. You aren't welcome in my house." Harry said before opening the door and closing it behind him. How did he find out? I was very careful about my affairs. I apparated back to the hotel and up to my room. What I need right now was a release to get my mind of this.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me and walked in to the kitchen where Ginny was feeding Emma. She looked up at me and frowned.

"James told me that was Ron at the door. It's a good thing I was preoccupied with Emma otherwise I would have bat bogeyed him. I still can't believe what he did. I knew he wasn't good enough for her. I hope she has a better relationship with Draco." That caught me off-guard.

"What are you talking about Ginny? Hermione isn't dating Draco. They're just friends."

"Not yet but they will end up dating. You can see it in his eyes. Look at the photo of him in the paper. His eyes are soft and full of love. This is only the start of what will become a beautiful relationship."

"Are you saying that Draco is in love with Hermione?" I asked

"That is exactly what I am saying. Just you wait." Ginny answered with a smile on her face.

* * *

"How did she react?" I asked Draco. He had the Daily Prophet newspaper with him. We were meeting at the Leaky Cauldron again. It had become our place to meet whenever we organised the next step of his plan.

"She had a fit. Screamed at me, asking why on earth I would want to hang out with a muggle born. Screamed some more, threw down the paper and stormed out. What about you?"

"Well that's the thing. Ginny told me about how she saw the paper and that Harry sent a pic of us to Ron but I don't know how he acted."

"Well he's probably fuming over it right now. Ok now we need to do the next step. Me taking you out to lunch. The press will see it as me just wanting to spend time with you."

"Malfoy, this isn't going to turn into a serious relationship is it because the world knows I'm married to Ron and it won't be good for me if they see me going out on romantic dates with you."

"No and yes, we have to make the world think that we're really close."

"But if the world thinks that I'm cheating on Ron then I'll be no better than Ron."

"No but they'll take your side because Ron cheated on you first and that you're retaliating because you're upset and hurt. Now, I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow. We'll be going to a nice place on the beach so where a sundress."

* * *

I decided to cut my trip short and head home. Hermione and I needed to talk about Draco. I apparated home after I dropped Linda at her apartment. Hugo was the first to greet me.

"Dad, you're back. Mum said that you wouldn't be back for another two days." I gave Hugo a hug.

"Well they sent me home early. Is mum around?"

"She's outside with Rose." Hugo answered before running off. I walked outside to find Hermione and Rose. Rose was flying on her broomstick. Hermione was reading a book relaxing on a lounge chair. Looking up she noticed me; although she tried to conceal it, I could tell she was angry by the expression on her face.

"Hermione, can we talk?"

"Fine, let's talk." She put her book down and walked into the house.

"Why are you hanging out with Malfoy?" I asked her

"Because we're friends. Why are you sleeping with other women?" Her face was red with anger.

* * *

I decided to confront him about his affairs. This had gone on long enough.

"Hermione what are you talking about? I would never cheat on you."

"Don't lie to me you bastard! I saw you with my own eyes. Fucking some woman in our bedroom! You've been with her for weeks." I raised my wand at him.

"Hermione, you-"

"Stop lying!" I threw a hex at him which he narrowly missed.

"Why Ron. Why did you do it? I loved you!" I threw another hex at him, missing again.

"I loved you and you go around fucking other women behind my back." I screamed, crying. I aimed at him again, this time I hit him in the chest. He was thrown against the wall.

"I should leave you, but I won't because of Hugo and Rose. They deserve a happy family. They deserve a loving father and mother." Tears flowing, I apparated away.

* * *

"He kept lying to me Ginny. Talking about how he would never cheat on me. Why would he do this to me? I loved him." Ginny wrapped an arm around me in comfort.

"Because my brother is stupid. That's why. I always knew he wasn't good enough for you, but you were so in love with him that I let it go. Now for the meantime, you and the kids are going to stay here."

"Ginny I couldn't impose on you. You already how yourselves and your kids to look after."

"Nonsense. Ginny is right. You'll stay here with us." Harry said, walking in with a cup of Earl Tea. "I hope it tastes alright."

"It will taste fine. Thank you Harry. Are you sure you don't mind me staying?"

"I don't mind at all. Ron needs some time on his own. I reckon that he'll regret his choice to ever sleep with someone else once he realises you aren't coming back."

"Come, I'll show you your room." Ginny said.

* * *

"You're meeting up with her again!" Astoria screamed at me."

"Yes I am. Hermione is a great person and I want us to be friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I am meeting up with Blaise for a drink." I walked out the door ignoring Astoria scream at me. She had to crack soon enough. She was already pissed that I was hanging out with Hermione. We would just have to try harder. I was walking down Diagon Alley when I saw Hermione walk out of Gringotts. She spotted me and ran up to me.

"Oh Draco. Just the person I wanted to see. I was actually going to call and tell you this but you're here now. Ginny has invited me to stay at her place for a few days so I was thinking that maybe you could call me by my cell, ask me out to lunch. That way it won't seem weird tomorrow when you rock up at Harry's door asking to see me."

"Yeah okay, just make sure that you're in their company so that they hear you on the phone."

"Or I could just tell them after you call me, that you want to take me out to lunch."

"Ok then. So I'll pick you at…?"

"12 Grimmauld Place." Hermione answered

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow then." I was excited about tomorrow.

* * *

I packed some bags for me and the kids so we could move into Ginny's home. Ron saw me packing and asked where I was going. I told him I was leaving for a few days and I was taking the kids with me. He begged me not to go, lying about he didn't know what I was talking about, denying that he ever cheated on me but I ignored him. I grabbed hold of Rose and Hugo and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny opened the door and welcomed us in. Albus and James were excited to see Rose and Hugo but they knew we hadn't come for a friendly visit. I explained to Rose and Hugo that Ron and I were just going through a rough patch at the moment. Hugo bought it but I think Rose knew there was something I wasn't telling her. I got the phone call from Draco in the afternoon. Ginny was there at the time and she had a massive smile on her face. She took me shopping and we found a lovely sundress for me to wear tomorrow on my date with Draco as Ginny so called it. I was actually excited about tomorrow.


	4. AN chappie

**Author's Note**

So I've been getting reviews about this being a Romione story and it being under the wrong category. I have fixed this however, I would like those people who did review about the muck up to actually review about what they thought of the story. Isn't that what we all want? So I ask please don't review if it is just to correct my wrongs. You can PM for that. I take pride in how many reviews I get so having heaps of reviews that just say I'm in the wrong category isn't good.

Also if you think my story isn't great, don't review how much you hate it, just leave my story and read something else.


	5. Chapter 5

I knocked on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, waiting for someone to open it. I was dressed in comfortable blue denim jeans and a striped green T–shirt. The door opened and Ginny was standing there. I had stopped calling everyone except Weasel nicknames.

"Hello Draco, I'm guessing you're here for Hermione?" She asked

"Yes, is she ready?" I ask

"She'll be down in a minute. Would you like to come in?" He held the door open wider and I walked in. To my right was the lounge room, where two boys were playing Wizard's chess.

"These are two of my children. Albus and James." Ginny said. At hearing their names, the two boys turned their heads towards their mother.

"Yeah mum?" The taller one said.

"I'm just introducing you. This is Mr Malfoy. An old...friend from when I was at Hogwarts."

"Hi" I greeted them. The taller one came up to me with a small frown on his face.

"I'm James."

"Hi, I'm Draco."

"I know who you are. Dad has told me about you. I know that you're here to take Aunty Hermione on a Lunch date. Recently, my uncle cheated on her so she is very upset about this. You better not hurt her or else I'll make your life miserable."

"James!" Ginny yelled

"No Ginny its fine." I knelt down to the boy's level.

"I would never dream of hurting Hermione. I just want the two of us to be friends. I wasn't very nice to her at Hogwarts and now I want to make up for that."

"Alright but I'm watching you." He turned away back to his game with his brother.

"I'm Albus." The little boy said. I watch the two boys play while waiting for Hermione to come down. Finally, she did. She looked stunning in the yellow sundress and white flats. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it normally was. She had it curled and pinned up.

"Have you been waiting long?" She asked me.

"Only a few minutes. Shall we go?"

"Certainly." We apparated outside a restaurant on the beach. We entered and were led to a table inside.

"So what were you doing while I was getting ready?" Hermione asked

"Watching Albus and James play Wizard's chess."

"Oh you've met them have you?"

"Yes, James was very upfront towards me about treating you nicely. He knows about you and Weasel then?"

"He must. I told Ginny it was alright to tell them. I'm sorry about James. Ginny says he's just like his father. Very loyal and protective. So have you met Lily and Emma?"

"Who?"

"Ginny's other children." Children? How many does she have?

"There's more?" I see her about to answer but a waiter comes and takes our order.

"Ginny has four children. James the oldest, then Albus, then Lily and finally Emma. Emma is only a baby though." She lowered her voice, looking around before speaking.

"So when is the Daily Prophet meant to be here?" They should already be here. Someone here, close by is undercover for the Daily Prophet."

"Ok so what do we say?"

"Well, we are going to talk about your marriage and with Ron and how he has cheated on you which will lead to me talking about my relationship with Astoria. About how I'm not happy with it because it's arranged and I don't love her. Once this goes into the paper. Astoria will be fuming at me and the rest of the world fuming at Ron. Soon people will be saying that we could be dating if we weren't already married."

"Ok, let's do it."

"So how many children do you have Hermione?"

"I have two children. My eldest daughter Rose and my younger son Hugo. What about you Draco do you have any children?"

"Me having children? I couldn't imagine it."

"Why? Don't you think you'd make a good father?"

"It's not me being a father that's the problem. It's who would be the mother. I couldn't imagine having a child with someone I don't love. Astoria's and my marriage was arranged. I was forced into it and now I am stuck with her, unable to love anyone else."

"Couldn't you just divorce her?"

"No I can't. There's a contract and everything. I can't divorce her, only she can divorce me. If we have a baby she has full custody in the event she does divorce me and gets half of my money to raise the child. I just hate it." It's all true. I do hate it. I her giggle lightly. What is she laughing at?

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh I'm just thinking about my problems with my marriage. You actually have someone who loves you, and yet you don't want to be with her."

"She doesn't love me. She just wants my money. What problem could be worse than that?"

"Ron telling me he loves me and then screwing some other women in my bed." I tried to keep the waterworks back. It still hurt me that he would do that.

"Weasel cheated on you?" I nodded. His face softened and he grabbed my hand.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that. I always knew that He wasn't good enough for you." At this she giggles again.

"You sound just like Ginny. She says I can do better but I love Ron. I love my family but how he could do this us. I just don't understand." I genuinely felt sorry for her. She was right. I had someone who loved me, yet I didn't want her. It was just like her situation reversed. Our meals came and we ate in silence, occasionally talking about work or our opinion on the news in the paper. We finished and I paid for the meals against Hermione's wishes. We walked along the beach before apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

"Thanks for lunch Draco. I had a good time." Hermione said.

"I did too. I'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron when the news comes out on paper." I gave her a hug and apparated back home.

* * *

"So had did it go?" Ginny asked

"Nicely. We had lunch and walked along the beach." I put my bag down in my room and laid on the bed. I felt Ginny sit down next to me.

"That is so romantic Hermione."

"Ginny. It isn't romantic. It's just us hanging out for lunch. Besides, I have a family and a husband to think about."

"Yeah, a dumb ass stupid husband who cheated on you and isn't worthy of you."

"You know, Draco said that same thing." I said.

"See! Hermione I know that you love Ron but you can't forgive him for this. Cheating one is one thing, although bad and shameful but having an affair with another woman is a whole other thing. You need to move on."

"But what about Rose and Hugo. They deserve a mother and father who love them and each other."

"Hermione, again I know that you love Ron and want to keep your family together but what is the price of it. You waiting every night for Ron to come home when you know he won't and lying to your kids telling them that dad is working late. Hermione you need to move on. You deserve better than this." She was right and it hurt me inside.

"I know" The dam burst and I began to cry.

* * *

There it was. The two of us at lunch together. A picture of Hermione looking down and me holding her hand.

**Shocking Scandal! **

**War Hero Ron Weasley Cheats on wife, Hermione Granger!**

_Our reporters found out from Hermione herself that Ron Weasley was having an affair. The affair had been going on for weeks and Hermione knew about it. The war heroine says she first found out when she came home and found her husband and another woman in her bed. Unfortunately, we do not know the identity of the Other Woman but we do know that she is a tramp. Hermione, our hearts go out to you. We are dreadfully sorry that this has happened to you._

On the next page read.

**Are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass headed towards Splitsville?**

_Draco Malfoy claims to be not happy with his marriage with Astoria Greengrass. He says that he never wanted to marry her however he was forced into the marriage and has been miserable ever since and there is nothing he can do about it. What will Astoria make of this? Our sources believe that Draco Malfoy may in fact be falling in love with Hermione Granger as the two have been spending a great deal of time together. _

I closed the paper satisfied. I was glad that the Daily Prophet was on Hermione's side and hated Ron and his whore. But also the fact that they said I wasn't happy with my marriage. That would make Astoria raging mad. But the last part of the article got to me. Was I really falling in love with Hermione? I called Hermione's cell, organising to meet her at The Leaky Cauldron and walked out of my bedroom. There waiting for me in the Lounge Room was Astoria, my parents and her parents. This was great. The whole family was here.

"Draco, would you care to explain what this is?" Lucius asked me flinging the newspaper at me.

"It is me expressing how I feel about this ridiculous marriage."

"You think our marriage is ridiculous!?" Astoria yelled at me.

"Yes it is! Why is that you can divorce me whenever I want, yet I can't? Why do you get half of my money if you leave and full custody of any children we have? Tell me why Astoria?"

"It is to ensure that she gets what is rightfully hers!" Astoria's father yelled.

"The hell it is. You, you wife and your daughter only wanted one thing from us. And that was our money."

"ENOUGH!" The old man yelled. I looked at my watch and remembered I was meeting Hermione.

"I have to go. You figure this out on your own."

"Where do you think you're going boy! We aren't finished here!" Lucius yelled.

"He's going to see that Mudblood Granger." Astoria bawled. That angered me. How does she call Hermione a mudblood? I so badly wanted to slap her across the face but I was in public and could be charged heavily for it. So instead I headed for the door.

"Draco. I'm going to give you a choice. It's me or the mudblood." She said. She looked smug thinking that she knew me so well that I would choose her because everyone did as she said. To be honest, Astoria was just a spoiled stuck bitch and I was glad that I had Hermione.

"Well I choose Hermione, Greengrass. Because she actually cares about me and how I feel. You all just brush me to the side. Goodbye." I walked out the door and slammed it shut. I would suffer the consequences later probably but it felt really good to do that.

* * *

"So how did your family take it?" I ask Draco.

"Well they were all angry. Astoria parents were there and yelling at me. I told them how I felt. Then Astoria gave me an ultimatum to choose between her and you. So I choose you. I mean it. I'm sick of being with her. So hopefully, she'll no longer want me and divorce me, taking half my money with her. Which is what they wanted anyway? What about you then? How did your family take it?"

"Well Harry was fuming towards Ron and won't speak to him. Whenever a letter comes from Ron's owl, he burns the letter before even reading it. Ginny was mad but happy that I had Draco. Rose knew they was something up and accepted it. She couldn't believe that her dad had done that and gave me a big hug however Hugo refuses to believe it's real and know refuses to talk to me. Now when he needs help, he asks Rose for it. But he is just eight years old and he loves his dad." I said

"So what do we do now?" I ask

"We just wait. The wizarding world hates Ron and he will crack under the pressure of everyone hating him. He will crawl back to you on his knees begging for your forgiveness which I'm guessing you won't give to him right?" I nodded. I would never forgive Ron for what he did. "So you get your revenge on Weasel and I get out of my horrible marriage."

"Ok then." So that was it. we get what we want and then move on.

"Actually, I've thought of a better idea. We continue to see each other and once I am divorced, then we'll start getting 'closer' and start dating."

"Draco, I'm still married." How could he possibly think this would work.

"Everyone will think that you're heartbroken so you need a rebound. They have just found out that Astoria and I are divorced. We start getting closer we because of all the time we have been spending together and they'll think we are falling in love. It's better revenge on Weasel anyway. Imagine him seeing me and you in love. He'll explode with anger and jealousy. What do you say?"

"It could work. Just call me when you want to meet up again." We hugged goodbye and went our separate ways.

* * *

"Harry! Open up!" Banged on the door. He hadn't been responding to any of my letters. The door opened and I saw Rose standing there. She didn't look happy.

"Hey Rose." I gave her a small smile but she continued to stare at me, giving me the cold shoulder. I guessing she read the Daily Prophet. I tried speaking again but she just left. Soon Ginny came to the door.

"You have some nerve coming here Ron!" Ginny yelled at me.

"Ginny you don't understand."

"Don't spat that crap at me. You cheated on Hermione and got caught." She tried to close the door but I put my foot in the way.

"Just let me see Hermione."

"Hermione isn't here. She's out with Draco. Ever since you cheated on her and crushed her heart, Draco has been the one to help her mend. Every time she comes home, she has a huge smile on her face.

I was about to retort back but I heard a faint pop of apparition and saw Hermione in the hall a few feet behind Ginny. She was right. Hermione did have a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hermione!" She turned and saw me, her smile instantly gone.

"Hermione just let me explain." I begged. Using my strength, I pushed the door open. Before I could move, Ginny had her wand at my throat.

"Don't take another step."

"Ginny, let him go. I'll talk to him." I sighed.

"Hermione?!"

"Just let him in." She walked up the stairs and I followed her, pushing Ginny's wand away. I opened the door to her room and Hugo was sitting there reading a book. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Dad!" He jumped off the bed and gave me a big hug.

"Dad. I read in the Daily Prophet that you cheated on mum but it's not true. The Daily Prophet is always spouting lies about people just to get media attention. Right?" I looked up at Hermione and she sighed again. At least I had one person on my side.

"Hugo, your father and I need to talk so go downstairs and paly with Albus and James." I watched my son walk out of the room before Hermione closed the door.

"Look Hermione. I know that you think I cheated. But it wasn't because I wanted to. –"

"Ron. I will say this once and once only. I don't care about any excuses or lies that you have memorized in your head. You made to choice to tear our family apart and I will never forgive you for that. I want you to leave and never speak to me again. You will never see Rose or Hugo again. Now go back to your whore. I wish you a happy life with her." She went to leave but I grabbed her wrist. Now I was mad. She couldn't make these demands with and she certainly couldn't take away my children from me.

"Let go of me." She said sternly

"Never tell me that I won't see my own children. Rose and Hugo are rightly mine."

"You don't deserve them." She yanked her wrist out of my grasp and ran out of the room. I walked down and saw her sitting with Ginny and Harry in the lounge room.

"This isn't over Hermione. You will not take Rose and Hugo away from me." I stormed out of the house and apparated back to my home. I wish I hadn't.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Hi mum." She looked furious and I knew she wasn't here for a family visit.

* * *

**Beware the wrath of Molly Weasley. **


	6. Chapter 6

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Hi mum." She looked furious and I knew she wasn't here for a family visit.

"Don't you 'Hi mum' me. How could you cheat on Hermione?! All her life she has been kind to you. She fell in love with you and bared your children. What do you do to show your love for her? You sleep with a goddamn whore!"

"I'm guessing you read the Daily Report?"

"Damn right I did. You have disgraced our family Ron."

"Mum I didn't intentionally cheat on Hermione, I just-"

"Alright, you sit down and explain to me why you had to sleep with another woman. Give me all your excuses."

"It's complicated mum."

"Complicated my ass. You cheated on Hermione and you got caught. Nothing else to it."

"You're my son Ron. I thought I raised you better than this but clearly I failed you. I can't believe that I am saying this, but I hope that Hermione is happier with Draco because at the moment being with a former Death Eater is a lot better than being with you." That was the last thing she said before she apparated away.

* * *

"You know what we need?" Ginny asked me. I was outside with her watching James and Rose play one-on-one Quidditch.

"What do we need?"

"We need a girl's night out. We need to go to a nightclub, we'll drink and dance the night away. Something to get your mind of You-Know-Who. What do you say Hermione? Let's have some fun." Having a girls night did have fun.

"Let's do it Ginny." She squealed in delight and ran inside. Most likely to inform Harry of our plans.

"Ok we are all set. Harry being the wonderful man that he is has agreed to take care of all the children." She mumbled the rest but I didn't have to be the brightest witch of my age to understand what Ginny was going to do in return for Harry.

* * *

"Another round!" Ginny and I were doing shots. We had gone to this place call The Green Fairy, a muggle club in London. Not the most creative name for a club but it was a great place to let loose.

"Okay ready. Three, Two, One. Go!" I threw back my shot in one hit. It was my fifth shot I think and I could feel myself getting really tipsy. The music changed and 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera came on. Ginny's face lit up.

"I love this song! Let's dance!"

"How do you know Christiana Aguilera?" I asked

"Hermione, you forget that Harry lived with muggles for most of his childhood. And since I've been living with him for the past eighteen years, you lend to learn about the muggle world. Now let's dance." She grabbed my arm and tried to drag me towards the dance floor

"I'm good Ginny but you have fun." She pouted but headed out to the dance floor anyway. I ordered another shot and threw it back.

"Well look at you go? Trying to get drunk Granger?" I turned around at the voice to find Draco standing there. He looked really good. How had I never noticed this before?

"Draco! What are you doing here?" I tried to sound cool about it but I came off rather excited.

"I'm here with Blaise. It's his Bachelor's party. He's getting married in two days. I did tell you he was getting married.

"Oh right well tell him congratulations from me. Now how about you sit down and buy me a drink."

"How many have you had?" I tried to count in my head but I couldn't.

"Only, three or five. Maybe two, but I've been doing shots so it's not bad." Draco flashed me a gorgeous smile. I stared at his lips. I wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.

"Alright, let's drink. Another round on my tab please." The bartender filled mine and Draco's glasses.

"What should we drink to?" He asked

"How about me leaving Weasley?" Draco's face brightened up

"Really, well I'll drink to that. Bottom's up. So what made you decide to finally leave him?" I downed the shot.

"You, Harry, Ginny. You all told me he was good enough for me and I believe you, so I'm leaving him. I'm also taking the kids with me so he'll never see them again."

"That's great. I'm glad that you're finally standing up against him."

"Hermione, you have to dance. Draco dance with her." I felt Ginny tugging on my arm again.

"Alright let's dance Granger." Draco took my hand and led us to the dance floor where Ginny was dancing surprisingly with Blaise.

"You know this would actually be good for our plan. The Daily Report seeing us dancing together." Draco said. I may have drunk a bit but I could still hear and process

"I thought that we had finished. You said Astoria gave you an ultimatum, me or her. And you choose me."

"Yes, but last night when I came back, she forgave me. We need to try harder."

"And you think that dancing together would do it for her?" I was distracted by the feel of Draco's body grinding against mine.

"You're right. It would have to be something else on top. Something that would really make her blood boil."

"Like kissing?" I said. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them but it was too late now.

"Yes, that would do it, if she saw a picture of me kissing you, then she'd go nuts." Was he serious?"

"You're serious; you're really going to kiss me?"

"Yes I am" He leant down capturing my lips with his. His lips were sweet and buttery. And so soft. I raised my hands and buried them in his hair. And then it dawn on me. I was kissing Draco Malfoy. Sworn Enemy number one. And I was enjoying it. He pulled away looked straight into my eyes and I looked into his. I didn't see hatred and coldness like I normally did but something else. Happiness. It was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke I was in a bed. My bed at Grimmauld Place. I looked around to find Rose in the doorway with a tray of food.

"Morning Mum." I tried sitting up and regretted doing so. My head felt like it had been trampled by a thousand horses.

"Here take this." Rose handed me a glass with a purple liquid in it.

"It's a Hangover Potion. Uncle Harry made some for you. Said you would need it." I slowly drunk the glass and immediately felt better.

"I saved some breakfast for you before Albus and James ate it all." I thanked her and she walked out of the room. Ginny came in as soon as Rose left.

"So what happened last night?"

"Why don't you read the paper?" She handed a copy of the Daily Prophet. There on the front page was a picture of me and Draco kissing.

_**Sparks Are Flying!**_

_**Last night War Heroine Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were caught in a passionate lip lock. Does this mean that Draco has been able to mend poor Hermione's broken heart or is he simply a rebound? Continue page 8**_

I was about to flip to page out when another article caught my eye. There was a picture of Ron

**Weasley Vs. Granger**

**Ronald Weasley has come forward and is calling for a trial of custody over his children. Turn to page 7 to read the whole story. **

I quickly flipped to page 7 and saw read the article.

**Ever since Ron Weasley cheated on War Heroine Hermione Granger, things have been really heated between these two. Ron came forward and revealed the Hermione plans to divorce him and take full custody of Rose, 10 and Hugo, 8. Ron wouldn't go down without fight so he has called for court trial on who will have full custody. Here's what Ron had to say about it. **_**" If Hermione thinks that she can just take my family away from me, then she better think again, because I'm won't give up like she wants me to." **_**So who will win custody? Ron or Hermione? The court date is yet to be determined but you can be sure that when it comes, each side better be prepared for a fight. **

I threw paper down in a rage. He was calling for a court date to have custody of Rose and Hugo. Oh he better be prepared because I wasn't going to let him anyway near my children.

"By the look of your face, I take it you're really mad at Ron." Ginny said. I looked up to find Ginny sitting there. I had actually forgotten that she was there.

"Yes I am. There is no way I am letting him have custody of Rose and Hugo."

"I'm glad. Now once you finish eating, come downstairs because Draco is waiting to see you."

"What? Draco's here? Ginny?" I called out to her but she already left. I would just have to talk to her later.

* * *

"Morning love" I woke up to find Lydia on my bed with a cup of coffee in her hand. She must have let herself in.

"Lydia what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I need you to do something for me. And you can't refuse me because I have this remember?" She held up her black mail against me. Horrid woman. This is what everyone didn't understand. It all began when Lydia came to me at home. Hermione was out with Ginny shopping and Rose and Hugo where at Grimmauld Place spending time with Albus, James and Lily. Lydia had somehow found out about Hermione's biggest darkest secret.

"So Ronald, Do you want the world to find out that your precious Hermione aborted Draco Malfoy's baby?"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Remember to review please, It makes me feel good that people are reading my story and liking it.**


End file.
